xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximus Lobo
History Origin Maximus Lobo was a male member of the Mutant species with much of his past being unknown. All that was known was that his powers led him to transform into a lycanthropic form with increased strength, speed along with possessing fearsome claws. Believing that he represented a superior species, he assembled likeminded seemingly subspecies of Mutants who called themselves the Dominant Species who all had the ability to turn into a form that had a striking resembalnce to werewolves and looked down on Humans. These Homo Superior supremacists also did not favour couplings between a Mutant and an ordinary Human. At some point, he was known to had operated a company known as Lobo Technologies that was a division of Worthington Industries. According to Lobo, he claimed to be responsible for the death of Warren Worthington II. Worthington Industries would later fall into the hands of his son, Warren Worthington III who went by the name of Angel and was a member of the X-Men. At some point, he managed to acquire technology developed by Tony Stark and intended to illegally sell them whereupon he would point the blame on Warren Worthington III. Operating from the shadows, Lobo and his Dominant Species aimed to rid the world of non-Mutants and those Mutants that protected them such as the X-Men. This was because he claimed that Mutants such as himself were the true Homo Superior. Dominant Species In 2003, he and the Dominant Species operated from the Lobo Technologies branch in White Plains, New York. Whilst in their werewolf forms, they found a Human and Mutant couple being attacked by a group of Humans. Maximus Lobo was responsible for killing the group of youths that were persecuting the young female Mutant. Despite the couples appreciation, Lobo killed the Mutant females boyfriend simply because he was Homo Sapien. This death attracted the attention of the X-Men who were sent to investigate the incident. A group was assembled that consisted of Archangel, Husk, Wolverine and Northstar. Wolverine was responsible for tracking the scent of the assailants that led to the Lobo Technologies branch. Worthington was initially confused as he believed it to be a simple branch of his company whereupon they encountered Maximus. Revealing their true nature, Lobo was quick in dispatching Wolverine that left Northstar moving to take him back to the mansion for medical assistance. This left Angel and Husk alone to fight Lobo with his pack of Dominant Species where they barely managed to escape with their lives. Lobo would take his pack to hunt down the two into the woods in order to kill them. Whilst there, he claimed that he was responsible for the death of Worthington's father. Maximus and his fellow werewolves continued to pursue their quarry that had retreated back into the building owned by Lobo Technologies. Once there, Archangel discovered the illegally obtained Stark technology that Maximus intended to sell in Worthington's name. Whilst hunting them, a renewed attack from the X-Men came with reinforcements in the form of Juggernaut, Iceman, Northstar and Nightcrawler. Their battle had led to a fight into the building and the X-Men seemingly were winning until Maximus activated a series of explosives that blew up the structure where they were fighting. In the resultant chaos, he managed to cover his escape and departed from the scene. Final Genesis He disappeared for sometime until eventually returning in order to confront the Exiles and the X-Men that were in the middle of a battle with an evil version of Havok. Maximus Lobo revealed that he had gone to the school in order to recruit Wolf Cub and induct him into the ranks of the Dominant Species]]. He came to believe that he was genuinely attempting to help Nicholas Gleason to be with his own kind. This led to a confrontation and fight with the X-Men at several points. He managed to win all these battles except for one with the Juggernaut. Ultimately, he was forced to escape in the confusion of the fight with Havok. Following the Decimation, it was discovered that Lobo was one of many Mutants that had been left depowered as a result of M-Day. After losing his Mutant powers, he resided in Germany where he was tracked down by a vengeful Wolf Cub after the events of the Messiah Complex. Gleason threatened Lobo for his earlier actions and was ready to kill him until he was stopped by Cyclops. Powers and Abilities *'Lycanthropy' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Maximus_Lobo_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/maximus-lobo/29-40522/ Category:Villains